


Contact(s)

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Seeing Beauty [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith's an Opthalmologist, M/M, Shiro is a silver fox, Shiro's a Neurologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Technically, this wasn’t Keith’s job.If it had been anyone else, any other doctor or nurse, Keith would have told them to go to Wal-Mart on their break like everyone else, but when all 6’4 of Dr. Shirogane walked through the door, narrowly avoiding a medical tray table, Keith couldn’t say no.Or: Keith helps Dr. Shirogane put in his first pair of contacts. God, this man has beautiful eyes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Seeing Beauty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859365
Comments: 26
Kudos: 208





	Contact(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a special request by Tal! I hope you enjoyed it!

Technically, this wasn’t Keith’s job. 

Keith may have just been a fellow in Altea University Hospital’s Ophthalmology and Surgery department, but even at that stage he had long-ago passed the point of giving routine eye exams to patients. In fact, Keith couldn’t really even _remember_ the last time he’d given a routine check, let alone writing a prescription for contacts, but… 

He was willing to make an exception just this _once_.

If it had been anyone else, any other doctor or nurse, Keith would have told them to go to Wal-Mart on their break like everyone else, but when all 6’4 of Dr. Shirogane walked through the door, narrowly avoiding a medical tray table, Keith couldn’t say no. 

“I wouldn’t ask, but,” the man began, rubbing at the back of his neck. A few silver hairs brushed against his forehead and Keith had to stop himself from reaching over just to run his hands through the other man’s hair. It looked so damn _soft_. “Pidge said that you were good, and she’s in the middle of a surgery and I… I really don’t want to waste my lunch break trying to find somewhere that’ll get me contacts in an hour.” 

“No, no—I get it,” Keith replied, barely resisting the urge to wipe his sweaty palms on his lab coat as he sat down across from the other doctor. It just wasn’t fair how cool and collected Dr. Shirogane was. 

_Or the fact that he looks like he could be a damn model,_ Keith added before meeting the man’s gaze. “Can’t have the world-renowned Head of Neurosurgery walking into walls.” 

Dr. Shirogane, or “Shiro,” as the man had offered with an easy smile (like Keith hadn’t thought about him every night since he’d started working at AUH) had come in with a mild headache, near-sightedness, and the cutest little crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes that Keith had ever seen. It had taken more strength than Keith had in his entire body to keep himself from running his fingers over that skin, just to see what _Shiro_ would do.

But that would have been highly unprofessional. This wasn’t a date; this was just a coworker helping out another coworker.

“It’s more than just that,” Shiro said after a moment as he rested his chin down so Keith could look into his eyes with the slitlamp. “I just… I don’t know. Glasses are just so… not _me_. And I don’t think I really need them, do I?” 

Keith didn’t think he could agree with Shiro on either count. Shiro had a face that _anything_ could have easily gone with, though he resisted the urge to spill his guts out like an intern all over the doctor in front of him. And, well… 

Keith turned off the slitlamp, watching as Shiro pulled his head back, blinking the light from his eyes. 

“Well, what’s the diagnosis, Doc? Am I gunna make it?” Shiro’s tone made Keith break a smile, even though he didn’t _want_ to. God, how could it be that he was just so damn… damn…

Charming. 

_Pidge told me not to go looking into the sun, but here I am,_ Keith thought as he pulled the slitlamp out of the way.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Keith asked. From the way the man leaned back, his hair catching in the light as he groaned, Keith couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, c’mon, it’s not _that_ bad.” 

“Lay it on me, Doc. How long do I have?” 

“Well, with exercise and a good diet, I’d hope at least another 50 years,” Keith mused before reaching over to grab Shiro’s acuity test. “But as for your eyes— yeah. Definitely seeing a deficit. I’m gunna recommend contacts.” 

Shiro groaned, but there was a smile across his mouth and a laugh echoing through the room.

God, Shiro had a nice laugh.

“Well, I guess it could be a lot worse, huh?” 

“Oh, definitely. You could be stuck with what Pidge’s doing right now—” 

“Uh, yeah. No. Just… _no_.” Shiro shuddered, making Keith snicker. 

“What— are you afraid? Or just a little squeamish? Needles in the eyes tend to do that to people, but you don’t strike me as the type to get nervous about a little eye goo,” Keith asked as he stood up from his chair, though just as quickly as the words left his mouth he realized no matter how much Pidge told him about Dr. Shirogane, he was still Keith’s boss and this was still the first time they had ever met.

 _Even though it feels like I’ve known him forever,_ Keith thought as he looked away, but Shiro shot back a response just as fast. 

“It’s less eye goo and more eye _jelly_. Give me a hunk of nerves or a brain or spine any time. You can keep the jelly.” 

“Duly noted.” Keith grabbed the box of sample contacts from next to him, rooting through until he managed to find what he was looking for. “And it’s not really that bad—I’m gunna prescribe you a base power of 1.25 in both eyes, see how that does for you. Have you ever tried wearing contacts before?” 

Shiro shook his head. “Can’t say I have.” 

Keith nodded as he handed the samples to Shiro. “It’s okay—I can walk you through it. Wash your hands, and I’ll show you.” 

Ad Keith tried, he really did, but there was something absolutely fascinating about watching a man who spent his entire life working on the most delicate nerves in the human body accidentally squishing and tearing his contacts as he tried (and failed) to put in contacts for the first time. 

Finally, after dropping one and ripping two others, Shiro slumped back down into his chair, defeated. “Maybe I’m just gunna have to suck it up and take the glasses?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, pulled off his gloves, and swapped them for a new pair. 

“Here— put your head back.” 

Shiro slowly blinked for him, swallowing. “Are you…” 

“Yeah,” Keith said, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he looked into Shiro’s eyes. “I’ll show you how to put the first one in, and you’ll just… copy me for your left eye, okay?” 

“Do… do you want me to lean my head back?” Shiro leaned back, his Adam's apple bobbing so hard Keith's heart may have missed a beat. "Like this?" 

_God, yes,_ Keith thought as he gave a jerky nod to Shiro. "Uh. Yeah. That's right."

 _Keep cool,_ Keith thought as he popped open another sample packet, fishing out the contact. 

“Okay, so what you need to do is make sure that you’ve got the right side up— just look at it from the side. If it curls down, it’s the wrong side. It should be sticking straight up.” 

Shiro nodded, closing his eyes as though waiting for a hit to come. “Okay. Okay, I can do that.” 

“You need to have your eyes open, so I can show you,” Keith reminded him gently, making Shiro open one eye cautiously. 

God, he was so damn _cute_. 

“Okay, okay. Sorry. It’s just—”

“You’re not used to fingers being that close to your eyeball. Trust me, I get it.” 

“I don’t know how you can do _surgery_ on eyeballs,” Shiro said, finally opening up his other eye. “Seriously— I heard about that emergency cornea transplant you did last month, on that little girl. I would have been freaking out way too much to slice into that jelly—” 

“Goo,” Keith reminded him with a laugh. “And yeah, It was definitely an experience, but…” He shrugged. “I don’t know how you cut people’s brains open, either.” 

“Good point.” 

“Okay, just lean back a little more, open your eye— yeah, just like that. Now,” Keith said as he slowly brought his finger closer to Shiro’s eye, “don’t blink. I know you want to. Just wait until it’s in, okay?” 

“Yes, Dr. Kogane.”

God, it should have been _illegal_ for Shiro to say his name like that. Still, it was so easy to talk to Shiro, to laugh and joke, and Keith wished that their brief appointment would never end. But, well…

Keith’s stomach grumbled just as Shiro blinked his second contact into place, making them both laugh. 

“I’m sorry— your lunch break should be starting soon, right?” 

Keith peeled off his gloves and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Yeah, five minutes ago. And don’t worry—” Keith said as he tossed the gloves in a nearby bin. “I was glad to help. Promise.” 

“So…” Shiro began, sitting up and looking at Keith with his dark eyes. They were really, really beautiful. “I’m on my lunch break, too.” 

Keith found himself edging closer, almost as though Shiro was the center of the universe and Keith was merely a star locked in his orbit. 

“I was wondering…” Shiro trailed off, looking at Keith almost expectantly.

“Oh!” Keith said as he pulled away, grabbing his prescription pad. He shouldn’t have gotten that close to Dr. Shirogane; it was just so damn easy to get lost in those eyes. “Your— your prescription! When you take them out, it’s much easier, but if you need—”

The hand around his wrist made Keith’s mouth go dry. 

“Actually,” Shiro said, looking away just for a moment before staring into Keith’s eyes. “I was actually thinking about lunch. Maybe… if you’re free…” 

Keith nearly dropped his prescription pad. “Wha…” 

“Pidge, uh… didn’t have a surgery,” Shiro admitted. His fingers were so nice around Keith’s wrist, and Keith didn’t want him to let go. “I just… I’ve been wanting a reason to talk to you, and this seemed like a good enough way to go about it. Had to make sure you were as nice as I was hoping you’d be.” 

Keith only _stared_ , which made Shiro wince.

“I… that was too forward, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I didn’t thi—” 

Instead, Keith all but ripped the prescription from his pad, sliding it into Shiro’s lab coat pocket before grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him to his feet.

“What—” 

“Well?” Keith asked, smiling. It was insane, _he_ was insane, but... “What are you waiting for? Let’s _go_. We’ve only got fifty-five minutes.” 

Shiro smiled and Keith's heart _soared_. "Okay, Dr. Kogane." 

"Keith," Keith said with a smile. "You can call me Keith." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And, as you can imagine, Keith certainly helped Shiro take out his contacts that night. *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
